


Want a Ride?

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Met on a bus, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, college student Shim Changmin, haha i wrote this before i even knew that sugar daddies were a thing, yunho is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: There's a cute guy who always rides in the back of the bus. What happens when Yunho decides to sit next to him.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	1. Take a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The bus is full everyday. Yunho thinks he should start walking to an earlier stop to see if he can get a better seat. As it is, he either ends up sitting in the front between an old lady with a roller cart full of groceries and the mother with her two children, or sitting in the middle next to the guy whose ass covers more than his allotted seat.

It’s Wednesday morning.

One of the kids is crying. The woman’s cart keeps hitting his knee.

Yunho looks to the back of the bus, sighing forlornly. How early do those people get on the bus to get such good spots?

The young man in the back corner seat meets his eyes. It’s only a moment and they both look away.

The woman and her children get off, but before Yunho can slide over, a young couple takes the spot. The old lady is suddenly interested in something stuck to her handkerchief.

God.

Yunho leans his head on the window, knowing he’ll have to redo his hair when he gets into work, but not caring. His eyes are shut. Counting down the minutes. He escapes at his stop, breath gasping as the pulls away.

The young man in the back of the bus stares at him from the window.

Thursday morning, the guy whose ass covers more than his allotted seat isn’t there, and for once, Yunho has space next to him, and he shuts his eyes in bliss, leaning his head against the window.

Friday morning, Yunho’s eyes sweep over the bus, landing on the young man in the back corner. Was he here every day? Yunho wonders as he sits next to the old lady.

He’s young, but Yunho can’t tell if young means eighteen or twenty-one. Or he could be twenty-five or twenty-eight, condemned with perpetual youth. Yunho highly doubts the last one.

Their eyes meet again.

Yunho doesn’t look away, but he does. The corner of his mouth twitches into something that is almost a smile. Yunho swallows.

He forgets about the kid until Monday morning. He sits next to the guy whose ass covers more than his allotted seat even though the woman’s kids are actually behaving. He doesn’t relax. Knows it ridiculous, but he can feel the young man’s presence. Even on the crowded bus.

Tuesday morning he leaves twenty minutes earlier than normal. The bus before the one he usually rides rumbles past him as he walks down the street. He passes three crowded bus stops, checking for the young man at each one. He waits at the fourth.

The bus is only half full. The young man is in his usual spot. The seat in front of him is empty. Yunho heads to the back of the bus. There is a row of seats along the back, and then on either side of the aisle, a set of seats angled lengthwise. Yunho sits on the one right in front of the young man.

He glances up, smiles and then looks back at his iPod. White cords snake up from his jacket, ending in earbuds. Yunho gazes at him. His face is round with youth, and Yunho decides that he’s eighteen or nineteen. A tiny part of him hopes he’s eighteen or nineteen. He’s wearing khaki slacks. The collar of a red button down folds over the black hoody.

“This isn’t where you usually get on,” he says as the bus rumbles off.

“No.”

He looks up, eyes expecting an explanation.

Yunho swallows. “I wanted a good seat.”

He laughs. “You don’t like Phlegm Lady?”

Yunho stares at him for a beat and then laughs. “Not particularly.”

“The woman with the kids is Kim Hyoni. Her husband left her for his secretary, and he cut her off. She drops her kids at daycare and then gets on another bus to work at a diner for eight hours every day.”

Yunho’s eyes are wide.

“And the other guy, the big one, is from Mongolia and doesn’t speak Korean and works night shifts at a factory, and takes this bus home.”

“How do you know that if he doesn’t speak Korean.”

“We both speak Japanese.”

“Ah. And you?”

The kid grins, and again a tiny tendril of hope that the kid is over eighteen makes Yunho blush. “Student at ChangAun.”

Yunho breathes a sigh of relief. A university student. He has to be over eighteen unless he’s a certified genius.

“What are you studying?”

“Engineering.”

“Wow. Impressive.”

He shrugs. “What about you?” he asked.

“Advertising manager at Kim AnAn.”

“Cool.”

His eyes drop back to the iPod in his hand. Yunho watches him, realizes he’s staring and hastily looks around the bus. It’s different from the back. Kim Hyoni and her kids aren’t as loud. Phlegm Lady isn’t quite as disgusting, and the Mongolian isn’t that big.

“What are you smiling for?”

Yunho’s smile widens. “It’s amazing what a different perspective can do to your attitude.”

The young man cocks his head, and then nods. He suddenly pulls the cord. “Your stop.”

Yunho glances around frantically, and then stands up. “Yeah. Wow. Thanks. See you later.”

“Bye.”

As the bus drives away, the kid smiles at him. Yunho waves. The fifteen minute bus ride had felt like only two. Yunho suddenly stops and mentally smacks himself. He didn’t ask the kid’s name.

Wednesday morning, another fifteen minute walk to a bus stop out of his way, but it’s worth it when the seat in front of the young man is empty again.

He smiles as Yunho walks to the back of the bus. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“We forgot yesterday. My name is Jung Yunho.”

The kid laughs, and then says, “Shim Changmin.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“You, too.”

And Yunho doesn’t know what else to say to him. There’s an open textbook on his lap. His eyes are focused, and then glazed over a bit when he pulls them away from the words. Yunho notices little things about him that he hadn’t in his daze yesterday. Both of his ears are pierced, black studs in each. When he smiles, his eyes shine, and he looks four years younger.

“You stare a lot,” he says without looking up.

Yunho jerks and looks at his lap. “Sorry, I—”

“Not saying it’s a bad thing,” Changmin says. “Just an observation. And I don’t mind hot, older men checking me out.”

Yunho blushes and stammers a negation as Changmin laughs. Eyes firmly fixed on a point above Changmin’s head, Yunho says, “And I’m not that old.”

Changmin cocks his head again, and Yunho fights the urge to squirm under his gaze.

“Twenty-six,” he finally says.

“Five. Twenty-five.”

“Close enough.”

“And you?”

“Old enough,” he says with a wink, and Yunho looks away with another blush.

He can’t bring himself to ask again.

When it’s his stop, Changmin says, “See you tomorrow, Yunho-hyung.”

Yunho stumbles at the familiarity, but he has no time to protest, and finds he doesn’t want to. Changmin winks at him as the bus drives past.

Thursday morning, Yunho is running late and has to catch the bus at his stop. The bus is packed, and there’s standing room only for the others that get on at Yunho’s stop. Changmin grins at him and beckons him to the back. Yunho stands, holding the railing.

“Hey, Yunho hyung.”

“Hey, Changmin-s—” He barely cuts off the honorific, and it makes Changmin smile, eyes squinting.

“Sit,” Changmin says.

Yunho looks around the full bus. The guy next to Changmin is trying to ignore him. Changmin laughs and then stands up, pressing himself against the window. “Sit,” he says again. After another questioning look, and a raised eyebrow from Changmin, Yunho sits in the vacated spot.

And then Changmin is immediately in his lap, long legs stretched behind the row of seats in front of them.

Yunho freezes as Changmin adjusts to a more comfortable position.

“Um.” The word dies.

Changmin ignores it anyway and looks back at his iPod.

Yunho peers over his shoulder. He’s watching a drama. A guy and a girl are arguing with each other. Suddenly, there are voices in his ear, and soft fingers brushing his hair behind his ear. And Changmin settles closer. Not like he isn’t close, but to share the earbuds and see the screen, their cheeks are almost touching.

Yunho can’t breathe, but manages to ask, “You watch dramas back here?”

“It’s the only chance I have. I should be studying, but Kiyong and SungMin are supposed to be getting married, but Kiyon just found out that SungMin has been cheating on her. With another man.”

Yunho laughs, and listens to the fight in his ear.

“It’s so sad, really,” Changmin says. “Do you have girlfriend, Yunho hyung?”

“Um, no.”

“Boyfriend?” Changmin leans away to look at him, an eyebrow raised in interest.

Yunho swallows and wonders how much he should tell Changmin already. Fuck, Yunho, he’s sitting in your lap and calling you hyung.

“Not currently. Do you?”

“Nope. I’m free to claim.”

Yunho blushes and looks back at the iPod.

“Your stop, hyung,” Changmin says and pulls the cord for him again. “See you tomorrow.”

Changmin stands and Yunho smacks the guy next to him with his elbow trying to get out from under Changmin’s long limbs. “Sorry,” he mutters and then hurries away.

When Changmin blows him a kiss through the window, Yunho again does a mental facepalm. He has tomorrow off.

And yet, Friday morning, he’s waiting at the earlier stop, wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt. He has a hoody pulled up over his head to stave off the autumn wind. He spent all night tossing and turning, thinking of Changmin. At two in the morning, he finally gave up the fight and moaned Changmin’s name through his release.

Changmin eyes are shut, head back, arms crossed. The seat next to him is empty. The man who sat next to them yesterday glares as Yunho passes him. Yunho sits down, leg nudging Changmin. He opens one eye, smiles and then shifts closer, eyes still shut.

“Hey, hyung,” he whispers.

“Hey. Tired?”

“Yeah. Worked late.”

Changmin shifts again, smashing Yunho’s arms against the seat. He leans back to release it and Changmin curls into his side.

“Manipulative,” Yunho mutters but with no heat.

Changmin smiles.

Yunho drapes his arm over Changmin, and then gasps. Changmin’s shirt has stretched, baring the skin between his neck and shoulder. And right on the edge of the collar is a deep purple hicky. He runs his finger over it almost unconsciously. Changmin shivers under his touch.

“Working late?” Yunho says.

He feels Changmin smile. “Yes.”

Yunho thinks about that. So many ideas and thoughts and, shit, is this kid … what is this kid? He’s still running a finger over Changmin’s skin when Changmin’s arm creeps around his waist.

Whisper soft, he says, “Feels good.”

And Yunho stops.

“You missed your stop,” Changmin says.

“No, I didn’t.”

Using Yunho’s hip, Changmin pushes up. His gaze slinks down Yunho’s body, leaving Yunho breathless. And then their eyes meet.

“I don’t have to work today,” Yunho says.

And Changmin smiles. “So what are you going to do today?”

Yunho shrugs. “Ride with you until you get off, and then go home.”

Changmin licks his lower lip, and his eyes darken. “Ride with me until I get off. Sounds like a very good idea.”

Yunho blushes as soon as the implications of the words register. He looks away. “Th-that’s not what I meant.”

Changmin laughs and then settles back against Yunho.

“H-how far is the school?” Yunho asks.

“Another twenty minutes or so.”

“That’s a long bus ride.”

“Yeah. I catch a bus at six-thirty, and then get on this one. My first class is at nine.”

“How long do you have class?”

He glances up at Yunho with a smirk. “Why? Going to wait for me?”

Yunho shrugs. “I don’t have anything else to do.”

“Do you want to come to work with me too?”

This time, it’s Yunho’s eyebrows that rise. “Dare I ask?” His finger is tracing over that spot on this shoulder. Over clothes this time.

Changmin shrugs. “Do you want to know?”

Yunho thinks about that for a moment. Knowledge is such a fickle matter. If his “work” has to do with the hicky on his neck, then Yunho doesn’t want to know. But he can also be testing him. Seeing if Yunho dares ask.

“Yes,” Yunho says, glad his voice doesn’t waver.

Changmin pulls out his iPod and flips through pictures. He shows it to Yunho. The man on the screen is beautiful, angelic, pristine. He’s in all white. White pants, white collared shirt with the top three buttons undone. His hair is wine red, falling over expression-filled eyes. And yet at the same time, his face holds no emotion. Pink lips slightly open, flawless skin. Yunho wills the picture to smile, just so he can see it. The sight makes his breath catch.

“That’s Jaejoong. He’s my boss, well, more or less.”

“Being that pretty should be illegal.”

Changmin smirks. “I know. But—” And the picture changes to one of the man topless. His body is sculpted with muscles. Both nipples are pierced, as is his belly button. His face is turned, almost embarrassed, and there is a pink flush to his cheeks. And a purple mark on his lower stomach. Yunho traces a finger over the display.

“Fuck,” Changmin gasps.

“Huh?”

“Just imagining you touching him.”

Yunho moves his hand away. “I thought you said you didn’t have a boyfriend.”

“I don’t. He’s my boss.”

“And what exactly does your job entail?”

Another smirk. “Stuff.”

“Changmin.”

“Not talking about it on a city bus,” he says, “or do you want a hard on when you stand up?”

Yunho is already half hard and twitching, as his mind provides images of the beauty that is Jaejoong together with the attitude that is Changmin.

“Fuck,” he whispers and looks away.

Changmin shows him the rest of the pictures of Jaejoong, of the other man smiling, licking his lips, showing off his body wrapped in nothing but boxers.

And then he pulls the cord. “Come on, this is our stop.”

Yunho stands up, shaky, and only partially in control of his hard on. Changmin grabs his hand and leads him off the bus. He doesn’t let go, and Yunho doesn’t mind. They walk across campus, and Yunho doesn’t know what to say, so he doesn’t say anything. Changmin takes him to a small café and orders coffee.

“I have physics first, and then calculus,” he says. “It’ll bore you, and I doubt my teachers will appreciate you tagging along.”

Yunho grins.

“Wait for me?” Changmin asks.

“Okay,” Yunho says before he starts thinking about it.

Changmin smiles. “Come on. I’ll show you the computer lab so you’re not bored.”

“Show me where I can take a nap,” Yunho says. “I didn’t sleep well.”

“Why not?”

Yunho blushes but doesn’t look away. God, if Changmin could allude to it, then so could he. “Dreams. About long legs that wouldn’t let me go.”

Changmin grins and licks his lips. “Sounds like a good dream.”

“Too good,” Yunho replied.

Changmin laughs, and then takes Yunho’s hand again and leads him to a lounge with couches and chairs. It’s not empty, but the only other person is completely dead to the world. Changmin shoves him to the couch and then straddles his lap, arms around his neck.

Yunho swallows.

“Sleep well,” Changmin says. “I’m going to go learn about friction and how to use lubricating materials to make things slide against each other more smoothly.”

“Fuck,” Yunho says, hands going around Changmin’s hips.

“Maybe I’ll show you a demonstration of what I learn.”

And then they’re kissing, tongues dancing. Changmin presses into Yunho’s chest. Yunho holds him closer, ignoring his conscience screaming that this isn’t right, that he doesn’t even know Changmin. He knows enough. He knows he wants those firm lips pressing against his skin, his muscles, his cock.

Changmin breaks away with a harsh gasp. “I’m going to be late if you don’t let me go.”

“Your fault.”

“I know.” Changmin smirks and then gets up. He’s hard, and Yunho barely keeps himself from reaching for the bulge in his jeans.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Changmin says.

A swift kiss and he’s gone. Yunho falls to the couch with a groan. He’s hard as a rock. Jerking off at school was frowned upon when he went to college, he doubts that has changed in the last five years. He puts his hands behind his head.

Is Changmin a prostitute? Everything points to yes. But why is he in college? Come on, Yunho, a lot of people have jobs to help pay the bills. Yunho scoffs. Usually college students work in diners or for their parents. They aren’t apt to selling themselves.

And this Jaejoong guy? What does he make Changmin do? Why does a gorgeous guy like Jaejoong have to pay for sex?

Yunho isn’t sure if he actually slept, but he comes out of his daze to lips against his cheek and fingers feathering down his neck.

“Morning,” Changmin whispers.

Yunho moans and leans into lips.

“Come on. Get up. I’m hungry.”

Changmin tugs on his arms, and Yunho lets himself be pulled up to his feet. Yunho is rubbing sleep from his eyes with one hand as they walk down the hall. The other hand is firmly entwined with Changmin’s.

“Not that I’m being presumptions,” Changmin says, “but I’ve had boyfriends jump ship as soon as they find out what I do. I’m surprised you were still here.”

“Really? After a kiss like that?”

“Ah, so you’re going to hit it and quit it then?”

Yunho’s quiet. What is he going to do?

Changmin releases his hand and opens the door of the student union building. “The food here is alright,” Changmin says. “I wish I had time to go off campus, but I have another block of classes in an hour. I’ve got a few guest meals, so you can get a plate of food.”

“Thanks.”

They part ways and Yunho fills up a plate full of noodles and vegetables.

“No meat?” Changmin asks.

“Not the kind of meat I’m in the mood for,” Yunho said with a grin.

“Shit, Yunnie, don’t talk like that,” Changmin mutters. “You’re going to tempt me to ditch class.”

“Shame on you. Education first.”

“Work second?” Changmin says with an eyebrow raise.

Yunho looks away. Changmin pays for their food. “Let’s go outside,” Changmin says. “It’s nice and we can sit on the grass.”

Yunho follows him. Yunho sits, leaning against a tree with his legs spread out. Changmin sits next to him, cross legged. He scarfs down his food, and then lays down, head on Yunho’s thigh. Yunho sets his food to the side and runs fingers through Changmin’s hair.

“Are you a prostitute?” Yunho asks before he can stop himself.

A smile lights up Changmin’s face and he laughs. “If I am?”

“Just answer me. Are you?”

“Technically, no.”

“What does technically mean?”

“Well, technically means that I’m stripper, but I’m currently working for Jaejoong.”

“Okay.”

Changmin sits up and crawls into Yunho’s lap. With no hesitation, Yunho puts his arms around him.

“I was kicked out of my house for being gay when I was thirteen. My father caught me with an older boy and the next day I was homeless. It was really hard, and I tried to keep going to school, but I had no money, and no place to stay. It doesn’t take long for a young kid alone in the city to meet up with prostitutes. They taught me, and fuck, Yunho, do you have any idea how much money a man your age will pay for a teenager?”

“I don’t think I want to know.”

Changmin smirks. “When I was fifteen, a man name Heechul saw me on the street and offered me a job as a stripper. I took it. And then about six month ago, Jaejoong saw my show, liked what he saw and appropriated my services.”

“How old are you?”

For the first time, Changmin looks unsure. “Why?”

Yunho’s stomach flips a bit. He holds Changmin closer, until those long legs are wrapped around him, and his face is against Yunho’s chest.

“If I tell you, are you going to freak out?”

“That depends on how old you are.”

“Jaejoong faked a school record for me, and I passed the entrance exam pretty easily. He says he wants me to be in college and to learn. I love it here. I hated it when I couldn’t go to school when I was young.”

Yunho sighs. “I take it you’re not eighteen.”

“According to my ID I am.”

“Tell me,” Yunho says, and then takes a deep breath. “I promise that it won’t influence my decision.”

“What decision?”

“You asked if I wanted to come to work with you.”

Changmin jerks away and stares at him.

“Unless Jaejoong won’t allow it.”

“Fuck. Jaejoong is the biggest exhibitionist I know. He won’t care at all if someone is watching.” Changmin licks his lips. “Or participating.”

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

Yunho leans his head back on the tree.

“Eighteen in February.”

“How old is Jaejoong?”

“Your age. Maybe a few months older. When’s you’re birthday?”

“January.”

“So’s his.”

“I don’t know about this, Minnie.”

Changmin smiles widely. And then leans forward to kiss him. Yunho balks at first and then melts into the press of lips. The kiss is no different than when Yunho thought he was eighteen.

“I need to go to class,” Changmin says against his lips. “Are you going to still be here?”

“Yes.”

“Promise me.”

“Why?”

Changmin grins. “Because you like me.”

Yunho returns the grin. “I promise. Now take me to a computer.”


	2. Be the Ride

Changmin’s last class ends out at three. He looks exhausted as he sits hard next to Yunho and lays his head on Yunho’s shoulder.

“How was mechanics?” Yunho asks with laughter in his voice.

“Shut up. Let’s get out of here.”

Yunho steadies Changmin as they stand. “You alright?”

“Yeah. Just tired.”

“Maybe you should go home and sleep.”

Changmin scoffs. “Are you kidding me? I’m not that tired. And I can take a nap on the bus.”

Yunho frowns, but takes Changmin’s hand when he holds it out. They walk silently to the bus stop. Changmin sits and pulls Yunho with him. He makes himself comfortable against Yunho’s body.

“Wake me up when the bus comes. We want the number five.”

“Okay.”

Yunho holds him closely. The kid is infectious, and Yunho knows despite the age, that he’s already fallen hard and fast for him. Yunho shifts them, so he can hold Changmin with both arms. He puts his head on Changmin’s and watches the buses and people come and go. The five arrives ten minutes later, and they climb on, heading for the back of the bus.

“It’s a half hour to Jaejoong’s,” Changmin says. “Wake me up in twenty minutes. Here, you can mess with my iPod if you want.”

Yunho does, flipping through music videos, finding a folder labeled “porn” that he doesn’t open. He stares at a picture of Changmin and Jaejoong together. Jaejoong is kissing Changmin’s cheek.

They look like they’re in love.

The bus drops them off in a part of the city full of amazing high rises and hotels. Changmin leads him to a nearby building, still holding his hand. He waves at the man guarding the elevator. The man nods and hits the button. A moment later the elevator opens.

Changmin hits floor sixty-nine.

Yunho scoffs, and Changmin grins. “Corny, I know, but Jaejoong said that’s why he bought the place.”

The elevator opens and Changmin pulls him out, all smiles and energy, his exhaustion forgotten. He keys in a code, swipes a card and then pushes the door open.

“Jaejoong!” he calls and heads inside.

“Shoes,” Yunho reminds him.

Changmin rolls his eyes, but kicks his shoes off.

“Jaejoong!” he calls again.

The entry way is opulent with high ceilings and a marble floor. There’s a black shoe rack just to the right of the door, and a small table on the other.

Yunho follows Changmin down a short hallway, and under an archway, into a wide open space. Living room, kitchen and a cozier seating area all in one open space. The seating area is sunken, a fireplace against one wall.

“You yell for me again and I’m going to make you scream.”

Yunho turns around, catches a glimpse of the beauty and then Changmin is in his arms, kissing him. Though the man’s eyes don’t close. They look past Changmin, to Yunho. Yunho swallows under the calculating gaze.

Jaejoong pushes him back a bit. “Who’s your friend?”

Changmin waves a hand in Yunho’s direction. “Oh, that’s Yunho.”

“Yunho?”

“The hot business man from the bus.”

“Ah, that one.” Jaejoong steps around Changmin. He’s wearing loose black pants. His white shirt is long, almost sheer and only buttoned once over his stomach. Yunho has a desperate need to run his hands through his burgundy hair. He’s smiling, and Yunho’s head goes light.

“Welcome. Changmin has been gushing about you for a couple of months. And now I see why. You are incredibly handsome.”

Yunho blushes. “T-thank you. So are you. The pictures Changmin has of you do not do you justice.”

Jaejoong’s smile widens, and he steps very close to Yunho. “I’m sure you’re here for a reason, yes?”

Yunho swallows. “Ch-Changmin invited me over to watch him work.”

Pale hands slide up Yunho’s chest. Jae is shorter than him by a few inches. “Just to watch?”

And quite suddenly there are soft lips pressed against his, strong arms around his neck. Yunho freezes. Jae’s cologne makes his head swim. There’s a nip to his lower lip and finally Yunho responds. His hands settle on a tiny waist, and then clench when Jae deepens the kiss.

“Rip it off me,” he says, voice two octaves lower than a moment before.

Yunho shivers.

“It’s just one button,” Jae says. “Tear—“

Yunho jerks his hands away from Jae’s body. Fabric rips. A button clatters to the wooden floor. He’s pretty sure Changmin says something, but his hands are on smooth skin, tracing over sculpted abs. The zipper of his hoody is loud in his ears. He shrugs out of it, still attached to Jaejoong’s lips. His shirt follows, and when warm skin presses against his chest, he moans.

“Changmin,” Jae says suddenly turning his head away. “Supplies, now.”

Yunho licks Jae’s neck, biting down to his shoulder.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Jae asks.

Yunho chuckles, hands holding Jae firmly on his lower back. “You ask me this after I’m half naked?”

“Changmin always says I do things first and think about them later,” he says with a grin.

“You have a gorgeous smile.”

Those pale cheeks blush, and he buries his face against Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho kisses and licks the other one. Jae has a tattoo on his back, English words that Yunho doesn’t bother translating. He traces the design with his finger.

Changmin is suddenly there, long arms wrapping around both of them. He licks a trail following Yunho’s fingers.

“Ah, Minnie-ah,” Jae moans and leans his head back on Changmin’s shoulder. Yunho ducks his head and licks up Jae’s neck. Another delectable shiver.

“This is quite a surprise, Minnie-ah,” Jaejoong says, voice a little breathless.

“I knew you wouldn’t mind.”

Changmin starts walking them backwards, slow since his lips are attached to Jaejoong’s, and Yunho has moved on to licking Jae’s collar bone. Changmin sits on a couch, Jae falls into his lap. Yunho frowns, suddenly deprived of Jaejoong’s skin. He looks down at them. They’re still kissing, with a familiarity that makes Yunho’s heart clench. They’re beautiful together. Jae’s hand is wrapped around Changmin’s neck, tangled in his hair. With one hand, Changmin caresses the curves of abs. Jae’s body is jerking with each pass over a sensitive spot. With the other hand he tugs on one of Jae’s nipple piercings.

Jae moans. Arching into the touch.

“What do you want tonight, Jae?” Changmin asks, moving his lips to Jae’s neck.

“God, I don’t … I don’t know. I want Yunho to not stand there and watch though.”

Yunho covers a blush by dropping to his knees. He shuffles forward and Jae’s legs spread for him.

“He loves his piercings played with,” Changmin says, and then swallows Jaejoong’s moan of agreement with a kiss.

“I can do that,” Yunho says, and trails fingertips up to Jaejoong’s nipples. He flicks the barbells. Jae’s whole body jerks from the sensation, moans lost in Changmin’s mouth. Yunho tugs at one, and then leans over Jae’s body to suck the other. Pressing down against Jae’s erection, Yunho groans and slides his hand over Jae’s thigh. He’s shaking. Jaejoong is shaking. The only one in control of themselves is Changmin. Yunho holds Jae’s hips as he bites down his abs to the belly button piercing.

“Oh, god.” Jae moans and tries to thrust up with his hips. Yunho holds him tighter.

Changmin laughs. “Did I mention how fucking eager Jaejoong always is?”

Yunho smiles.

Jae’s fingers are suddenly at his pants, loosening them. Changmin takes his wrists, presses a kiss to his neck.

“Let Yunho hyung do it.”

Jae whimpers, but lets Changmin pull his hand away. He settles for hooking them back around Changmin’s neck. His hips arch again as Changmin kisses him. Yunho undoes the tie of Jae’s pants and then tugs them down. Jae lifts his hips, so Yunho can pull them off. Yunho sits back on his feet, staring at Jae’s naked body. He’s beyond gorgeous, body free of hair. His cock is twitching.

“Yunho,” Jae whines, and it makes Yunho smile. “Stop thinking, and just do whatever you fucking want to me.”

“I was looking at you.”

Jae rolls his eyes, and arches his body. “Less looking, more touching.”

Yunho runs his hands up bare skin, from knees to thigh. Jae shivers again. He ghosts breath over Jae’s erection and then tugs on the belly button piercing with his teeth.

“So it’d be okay if I licked your cock?” Yunho whispers. “Ran my tongue up the length of you?”

Jae squirms and moans. “Please.”

Jae’s skin smells like the forest. Like sandalwood and flowers and before he can get to Jae’s cock, he buries his face in the muscles next to it, licking, biting, trying to get that smell into his mouth.

“He’s going to hate you if you keep teasing,” Changmin says.

Yunho smiles against skin, but turns his face enough to lick Jae’s cock. Jae groans, thrusting up. Yunho takes the base of Jae’s cock with finger and thumb, and lifts it away from Jae’s body. He licks up the stream of precome, eyes shutting from the taste. He presses lips to the tip of Jae’s cock, not sucking, just kissing. Lips scraping. Tonguing the slit.

“Make him stop, Min,” Jae says, accompanied by another loud cry.

Changmin laughs. “You like it too much.”

Jae whimpers.

But Yunho decides that Jae is right. Too much teasing. He licks one final time all around the head of Jae’s cock and then slides a few inches into his mouth. He pulls back, tongue trailing around the skin. He sucks him again, forcing more of Jae’s cock into his mouth. Yunho knows he’s not going to get all of Jaejoong down his throat. He never was good at this. Not that he has tons of experience. But Jaejoong doesn’t seem to notice, squirming, jerking, thrusting, and moaning.

“I think I could get used to him gasping my name,” Yunho says.

Changmin laughs again. “Very addicting.”

Yunho continues teasing Jae’s cock.

Changmin shifts a bit. “Help me out of these pants, hyung.” He says it so casually that Yunho stops and looks up and meets his eyes. Fuck, those dark eyes are layered with lust, and it makes Yunho’s pants tighten even more. If one were to come from just a look, it would be the look in Changmin’s eyes.

Yunho swallows. Kissing a seventeen year old and undressing a seventeen year old suddenly seem to be two ends of a spectrum of immorality.

But Yunho does it anyway. Grasps jeans in his fingers and tugs down. All without breaking eye contact. Jae’s gasping fills the chasm between them. And then Changmin hands him a bottle of lube.

“You prepare him,” Changmin says. “You have a better angle.”

Yunho’s hands shake as he takes the bottle. “Why …” He doesn’t know how to ask the question without offending either of them.

But Changmin grins. “Does Jae look like he’s in any condition to top right now?”

Yunho laughs. “No.”

“Trust me, he will later, but first he has to get used to us.”

“Stop talking,” Jae says. “Stop fucking talking.”

Yunho smiles and licks Jae’s cock as he pours lube on his fingers. “Sorry, baby.” He slides slickened fingers under Jae’s ball and over his crack. Jae shivers and moans, and lifts his legs, settling them on Yunho’s shoulders.

“More, please.”

Yunho presses a firm finger against Jae’s entrances, slipping the tip of his finger in. Jae moans and arches his hips. Yunho’s finger slides in past his knuckle. Jae throws his head back with a cry.

Changmin settles one hand over Jaejoong’s hips, taking his cock in the other. “Maybe we don’t have time for preparation,” he says with a grin.

Yunho nods. “I’ll be quick then,” he says, and adds another finger.

Another cry from Jaejoong. “More, Yunho, please. More.”

“No, baby,” Changmin croons and kisses Jaejoong’s cheek. “That’s enough for you.”

Jae whimpers as Changmin lifts his hips away from Yunho’s fingers.

“Help me out, hyung,” Changmin says.

Yunho meets his eyes, and then slides his gaze down Jaejoong’s body to Changmin’s hard cock just waiting. Yunho swallows, reaches between Jaejoong’s thighs and wraps lubed fingers around Changmin’s hard erection. His eyes flutter shut as Yunho holds him steady. With a tiny upward thrust, Changmin enters Jaejoong’s body.

Jae cries out and forces himself down on Changmin’s lap.

This time, it’s Changmin who groans.

“Suck him,” Changmin gasps. “Suck him off while I fuck him.”

“Oh, god please,” Jae begs.

Yunho takes Jae’s dick in his mouth again. Jae’s legs flex on his back, lifting him into Yunho’s mouth. And then he drops back to Changmin’s lap.

“Oh, fuck, yes!” He does it again, digging heels into Yunho’s back.

But only moments later, Changmin stops him. “Hyung, you’re going to leave bruises on Yunho’s back.”

The two of them slide a bit farther off the couch, enough for Changmin to make shallow thrusts into Jae’s body. Jae is practically suspended between them, all muscles taut and jerking. It does nothing to release the pressure on Yunho’s back, but he doesn’t mind. He leans forward and sucks on Jae’s cock again.

Changmin’s gasping now, whispering smut into Jae’s ear as Jae cries out obscenities and praise and encouragement.

Yunho is so hard it hurts. He’s still in pants, his sensitive cock pulsing under the harshness of his jeans. He resists the urge to touch himself. It’s been long enough since he had real sex that he knows he’s not going to last.

“Jae’s going to come in about five seconds,” Changmin says.

To stave off the pleasure from such intimate knowledge, Yunho counts, and at four and a half seconds, Jae flings his head back, half moans and cries. The cock in Yunho’s mouth swells, jerks, and heady salty fills his throat and mouth. Yunho swallows most of it. Jae’s legs slide off his back, and his cock slips out of Yunho’s mouth.

Changmin chuckles as he lowers Jaejoong to the floor. “He’s going to need at least ten minutes to recover.” He meets Yunho’s eyes. “Whatever shall we do with ten minutes?”

Yunho swallows at the predatory gleam in his eyes as Changmin crawls over to him. Yunho is frozen as Changmin places open mouth kisses on his stomach, up his body to his nipples and collar bone. Their lips meet, soft, and Yunho whimpers. Fingers unbutton his jeans, pushing them down his hips.

“Lay down,” Changmin says.

“If you touch me, I’m going to come,” Yunho warns as he does.

Changmin finishes undressing him. He smirks. “And?”

“Fuck, Min.”

“If you’re so worried about it, I can go grab a cock ring. Or I can wrap my mouth around your cock, swallow your come, and then prepare you until you’re hard again and then fuck you. Which sounds better?”

Yunho’s gasping now. It won’t take more than Changmin putting his lips on him at this point. But he can’t talk, can’t think past the haze in his head.

Changmin flicks his tongue over the head of Yunho’s cock. His cry turns into a scream as Changmin does as promised and takes all of Yunho’s cock down his throat at once. And Yunho does as promised and after only four strokes of Changmin’s mouth, he’s coming, back arching off the floor.

Changmin is grinning, and Yunho rolls his eyes while his body comes down from the high.

“You’re just so fucking sure of yourself,” Yunho says.

Changmin shrugs. More kisses on Yunho’s body. “So? I’m good at what I do.”

“Yes, he is,” Jae mutters. “Too good.”

Changmin lays his body against Yunho’s, lightly thrusting against him. Their kisses are more insistent as Changmin takes what he wants from Yunho’s mouth. The thrusting increases and Yunho is hard again.

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Yunho says when Changmin bites down his neck.

Changmin smiles against skin. “I think I’d rather have you do me, if that’s alright.”

Yunho scoffs. “Like I have any control over this.”

Changmin sits back, ending up on Yunho’s thighs. “That sounded like you don’t want to be here.”

“Oh, I very much want to be here,” Yunho replies. “Just a bit … overwhelmed.”

“Good,” Changmin says with another shit-eating grin. He lies back, using Jae’s thigh as a pillow. “Now come and fuck me.”

Jaejoong chuckles and runs fingers over Changmin’s chest. “You’re so evil, Minnie-ah.”

“I just know what I want.”

Yunho crawls over to the pair. He’s shaking, more from the orgasm than nerves. The nerves are there, but he covers it over by laying kisses on Changmin’s skin, from his knee, up his thigh, leaving teeth marks on his inner thigh. He flicks his tongue over Changmin’s cock, not a lick, just a touch, and his cock twitches. He’s moaning by the time Yunho’s sucking on one nipple and twisting the other between his fingers.

“I’m going to shift him,” Jae warns, and Yunho moves to his side. Changmin is immediately there, kissing him, one leg thrown over his hips. He moans into Yunho’s mouth, entire body jerking.

“Ah, relax, Min,” Jae whispers, and kisses his neck and shoulders. “I can’t prepare you if you won’t let me. And don’t you want Yunho to fuck you?”

Changmin breaks away with a gasp. He moves his hips, fucking himself on Jae’s fingers. Yunho grabs both of their cocks, and Changmin’s forward thrusts slide him in and out of Yunho’s loose grip.

“Please,” Changmin whimpers, and bites at Yunho’s lower lip. “I want to come with you inside me. Please.”

Jae moves away so Changmin can lie on the floor. Yunho kneels between his legs, and Changmin hooks his knees at Yunho’s elbows. He tugs a bit too hard, and Yunho falls over him.

“Better,” Changmin says with a smirk and takes Yunho’s mouth in a harsh kiss. “Come on, Yunho, fuck me.”

Yunho looks up at Jaejoong. “Is he always this impatient?”

“Yes.”

Changmin tilts his head back. “You’re calling me impatien—Oh fuck.”

Yunho pushes a bit deeper inside of Changmin’s hole. Changmin’s hands grip his shoulders.

“Is this what you wanted?” Yunho whispers and bites down on Changmin’s neck.

“Fuck, yes. More. All. Give me it all.”

“Patience.”

Changmin growls and lifts his hips. Yunho slides in a few more inches. They both shut their eyes and moan. When Changmin does it again, Yunho pushes up to his knees. He holds Changmin’s legs open with firm hands on his thighs, fingers digging into the flesh. He thrusts forward, until their bodies touch, and then pulls out and in, not giving Changmin’s body time to adjust. Changmin doesn’t seem to care, eyes shut, neck arched. He lifts his hands above his head, holding onto Jaejoong’s shoulders for support.

“God,” Yunho says, eyes shutting as Changmin’s body refuses to let him go.

“Amazing, isn’t he?” Jaejoong asks.

Yunho nods, listening to them kiss. Listening to Changmin moan and feeling him squirm.

“I can’t … fuck, Changmin.” Yunho’s body is quickly approaching his second orgasm in less than fifteen minutes.

“Stroke him, Yunho,” Jae says.

Yunho opens blurry eyes, grabs Changmin’s cock and starts stroking. Changmin’s body clenches, his moans growing. Jaejoong is leaning over him now, licking at his nipples.

“Jae,” Changmin whines, “let me suck on you.”

Jae smiles and shifts his hips. Changmin turns his face to the side, and his mouth opens with a needy groan, muffled as Jae’s cock fills his throat.

Yunho speeds up his hand. Changmin cries out.

“Are you close, baby?” Jae asks, weaving his fingers through Changmin’s hair. “Should Yunho fuck you harder?”

Changmin whimpers.

“You heard him,” Jae says with a smile at Yunho.

Yunho smiles back. “He may out last me if I speed up.”

“He’s seventeen. He won’t.”

The reminder of Changmin’s age is almost enough for him to stop. It staves off his orgasm anyway, and so he speeds up, because he’s fucked anyway, fucked for even kissing Changmin and if he already has his cock up the kid’s ass, no point in stopping.

Jae is fucking Changmin’s mouth, fingers digging into his face, and he speeds up, and pushes his body against Changmin’s face.

“God, I love your throat almost as much as I love your ass,” Jae croons.

Changmin chuckles, the vibrations making them both shiver. And then he starts whimpering. Screams muffled behind Jae’s cock. Yunho adjust his knees, just a bit, but it’s enough for him to slip a bit deeper inside Changmin with every thrust.

The cock in his hand fills, jerks and Changmin comes, back arching. Come splatters across his stomach. He’s breathing deep around Jae’s cock, trying to catch his breath, and Yunho realizes he’s holding his, pleasure building.

Jae gasps out an obscenity, body jerking. Come trickles out of the corners of Changmin’s mouth, and he’s whimpering in satisfaction and desire. Jaejoong pulls away, a string of come connecting them for a moment, and then Changmin’s tongue swipes his lower lip, scoops up the come threatening to drip out of his reach.

“Oh fuck.” Yunho squeezes his eyes shut. Waves, so full of pleasure before, are now aching, screaming, twisting. The touch of a hot tongue on his nipple rips the waves forward. He cries out, body frozen as he pumps Changmin full of come.

Lips press against his, sweaty skin slides along his. Legs wrap around him and he’s lowered to the floor, eyes fluttering open and closed.

“Toxic,” he whispers.

Jaejoong laughs, and Changmin chuckles, and there’s warmth around him and over him, and he doesn’t care whose lips he kisses or whose hands entwined with his, but he’s pretty sure the first is Jaejoong and the second is Changmin because of those long, long fingers.

\-----

Yunho wakes up to fingers in his hair. Everything is warm and fuzzy and content and Changmin shifts around him, mouth open, tongue twitching even though he’s asleep, and they’re using Jae’s thigh as a pillow.

Yunho caves to temptation and kisses Changmin’s plump bottom lip. He makes a noise but doesn’t wake up.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?”

Yunho looks up and meets Jae’s eyes, fingers still carding through his hair. “Very.”

“He likes you. Don’t break his heart.”

Yunho scoffs.

“What?”

“He loves you.”

Jae smiles, forcing back a laugh. “No, he doesn’t. And I don’t love him. This is business.”

“That’s what you say, but do you see how the two of you look at each other?”

Jae shakes his head. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t care for him, but that’s as far as it goes. There’s affection and worry and a ton of greed. I won’t give him up. Heechul, his boss at the club, keeps demanding that I give him back. But a few thousand dollars a month usually keeps him off my case.”

“Why do you pay so much for him if you don’t love him?”

“That should show you that I don’t love him. You can’t buy someone’s love, Yunho. Besides, Changmin likes to work. He loves his jobs, this one and stripping.”

“Then why is he in school? Why are you paying him to go to school?”

“He has ambitions just like any other teenager,” Jae says. “He wants to design airplanes and rockets and cars and motorcycles. Or he wants to build bridges. He wants to study in America and settle down with someone he loves. As to why I’m paying for it.” Jaejoong shrugs. “I have so much fucking money, I don’t know what to do with it. Might as well use it for a good cause.”

Yunho frowns. He wants to sit up, but he doesn’t want to disrupt Changmin.

“He likes you,” Jaejoong says again.

“And what am I supposed to do about that?”

“Do you like him?”

“I …”

 _I’m not sure,_ is on the tip of his tongue, but then he thinks and realizes that’s the older man fucking a teenager talking.

“There’s no problem, right? You know what he does. You know who he is. Fuck, you even know how old he is. That’s a lot more than his last boyfriend. And you could have walked away, ignored him. But you’re here. Why are you here?”

Yunho stares at Changmin. He remembers their first conversation, and how Changmin knew everything about the other people that rode their bus. The kid was considerate. He wasn’t selfish. Out of the bedroom, anyway. And that makes Yunho chuckle. He leans in again and kisses Changmin until he starts kissing him back, waking up.

“I like him,” Yunho finally says. “I’m here because I like him.”

“Good. Now, let’s wake him up and take this into the bedroom.”


End file.
